Definite Love
by ilovechipotle888
Summary: O/S. Bella loves her best friend Jacob, and hasn't seen him in a couple of weeks... What is going on?


A/N: I am debating if I want to start writing for fanfiction, reviews and constructive criticism is a first...

Side note: I typed half of this last night and didn't save it, reopened my laptop and it was gone :) please be nice. I do not own twilight, because if I did Bella would have chosen Jacob.

* * *

Bella sat at her window watching the rain fall. She felt that the weather was reflecting the mood she was in. She felt like her life was in shambles.

First, she'd been uprooted from her home in Pheonix with her mother, and replaced by her young husband Phil. Bella felt a little sad that her mom didn't want her there, but she was happy for her mother. Phil was an okay guy, and it gave Bella the chance to reconnect with her father, Charlie.

She'd moved to Forks for her senior year of high school. Bella liked living with her father again and wasn't too sure she wanted to leave for college. She'd applied to the community colleges near them, and just a few other schools just to see if she'd get accepted.

Her senior had been okay so far. Bella had never really been an outgoing person she was rather shy, and that hadn't changed but she'd managed to make a few friends. She considered Angela to be her best friend. There were others like Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Mike, but she felt like Angela was her most genuine friend.

There was a boy named Edward Cullen who'd shown interest in her, but Bella didn't feel like she'd belonged with him. She didn't know why she couldn't muster any interest in him, he was a dream to every girl in Forks High School. Something about Edward made Bella feel uneasy, so besides their biology lab partnership, Bella didn't deal with him.

Edward had tried and failed to get Bella to go on a date with him. His persistence to some would have been charming, but it only irritated Bella. She didn't understand how many times she would have to tell him no. Eventually, he and his family moved away and Bella hadn't heard from him since.

Both Tyler and Mike had shown interest in Bella, but she could tell Jessica had a crush on Mike and didn't want to come in between them. Just like she'd felt nothing for Edward, she hadn't like Mike or Tyler either. They were her friends, but she didn't see it going any further.

Bella had found her crush in her father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Since Bella had moved to Forks, they'd spent a lot of time together. She felt very close to Jacob, her was her best friend, but not in the same way she did with Mike and Tyler. Jacob made her feel special and beautiful.

She hadn't seen her best friend in over two weeks. Mike had invited her to the movies, and she'd invited Jacob. Mike had ended up embarrassing himself by running into the bathroom and throwing up, letting Bella know it was time to go. When Mike returned, she could tell he had gotten on Jacob's nerves because Jacob started to get angry and feel unwell himself. She bid Mike goodbye and rushed to get Jacob home.

When she'd got there Jacob's father, Billy, looked uneasy at Jacob's sickness. He'd shooed Bella away and assured her he would have Jacob call as soon as he felt better. She left hoping Jacob would call her soon.

After a few days of not speaking to him, she began to worry. She'd called for him and Billy just brushed her off. ''He'll call when he can, Bella,'' and hung up on her. Bella's feelings were a little hurt because she hadn't gone days without talking to Jacob since the beginning of their friendship.

Another week later, and she still hadn't talked to him. She hadn't tried calling again, her feelings had gotten hurt the first time she'd tried. This was unlike Jacob to ignore Bella for days. She didn't think she'd done anything to upset him, and was confused by his actions.

Another day without Jacob, and Bella felt just a little bit sadder. She sighed, getting up to prepare dinner for her and Charlie.

Bella stood at her mirror brushing through her wet hair thinking, until she heard something tapping her window. She thought it might have been the tree outside her house, until the tapping became more persistent.

She turned to her window, seeing Jacob sitting on the tree. She was both confused and excited. How had he gotten up her tree? Why was he even here? Happiness won out, she was excited to see her best friend.

Jacob had changed, where his hair had once touched his shoulders it was now chopped short making him look older and even more attractive. On his right arm, Jacob now had what Bella thought to be a tribal symbol for a tattoo. Despite the weather outside, Jacob was wearing only denim cut off shorts and running shoes. He didn't seem to be cold at all. He kept his head down, refusing to look at Bella.

She walked over to the window, opening it for him to climb in. She turned around and walked back to her mirror, ignoring him and continuing to brush her hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jacob became uncomfortable and couldn't bare it any longer.

''Say something, Bella,'' said Jacob. He understood her silent treatment towards him. He hadn't talked to her in weeks, he was sure her feelings were hurt. Bella was shy, sensitive, and sweet. He knew she wouldn't understand him ignoring her.

''Where have you been, Jacob?'' asked Bella. She was confused. Why now would he choose to show up and see her? Why hadn't he returned her phone calls? Why hadn't he used the front door? She had a lot of questions.

''I've been going through something, Bells. I've changed,'' said Jacob. He didn't think she would understand what he had been through in the past two weeks. He'd just hope that after telling her, she'd still be his Bells. Jacob felt deeply for Bella, and didn't know what he would do if she wasn't willing to accept him, though he would understand.

''What happened, Jacob? Why haven't you called me?'' asked Bella. He could hear the hurt in her voice, and hated himself for putting it there. ''What do you mean you've changed?''

''I'm not the same Jacob I was Bella. I'll never be the same,'' said Jacob. He didn't know how to explain this to her. He really hoped she wouldn't react badly.

''What do you mean? You're not making any sense,'' said Bella. She was becoming frustrated. All she wanted was an answer to why he had ignored her for so long. Had she done something wrong? ''Did I do something to you?'' asked Bella, dejectedly.

''No! It's not you Bella. I have to tell you something important,'' Jacob felt it was better that he just get it overwith to see her reaction. ''Do you remember the legends of the Quilete Tribe Bella?'' he asked her.

''Yes, Jacob. Billy tells them at every gathering,'' they both cracked a small smile at that. They had only heard the story hundreds of times, Jacob much more than Bella.

''Then you know what happened to me, Bella'' Jacob said. He'd avoided coming out right and telling her, deciding that it would set a bad example as alpha to tell what everyone else would view as an outsider their business.

Bella's eyes grew wide. What was he saying? ''You're like Taha Aki, Jacob?'' He'd kept his head to the floor the entire time. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, and he was nervous. He only nodded his head, swallowing deeply.

''Wh-Why wouldn't you come to me, Jacob? Why now?'' she asked. Bella was deeply surprised, but something was keeping her levelheaded. She wasn't sure why she was so calm, she knew Jacob was her best friend and couldn't find it in her to react badly to his news.

''The elders wouldn't let me, Bella. They didn't think it was a good idea, but I couldn't be away from you any longer. I've missed you, Bella,'' explained Jacob. It had been hard for him to stay away from Bella. He'd taken his rightful position as alpha, and the elders didn't trust that Bella would keep their secret, but Jacob knew Bella better than all of them. Even if she didn't react kindly to his news, she would never tell his secret to anyone.

''I've missed you too, Jacob. Look at me,'' said Bella. She walked over to him, grabbing his chin in her hand forcing him to look her in the eye.

Jacob felt like the world stood still when he looked into Bella's eyes. He felt like gravity didn't exist, and Bella was what was holding him down. She looked more beautiful in this moment than he had ever seen her. He wanted to take her and hold her, and never let her go. He felt a protectiveness come over him, and he wanted nothing more than to just have her forever.

Bella felt something come over her. She was seeing Jacob in a new light, he looked more handsome now than ever before. Bella realized in that moment that all she wanted was her best friend.

Jacob reached for Bella's face and pulled it to his, kissing her. Bella gasped in surprise, allowing Jacob to enter her mouth with his tongue. Bella sighed, she never imagined Jacob to be her first kiss. Their kiss grew intense, and heat pooled in her stomach. She'd never felt like this before and didn't know what to do next.

Jacob began trailing kisses down Bella's neck, while she grabbed his hair and sighed in pleasure. Jacob picked her up but never stopped kissing her, and took her to her bed. His hands traveled down her sides to her hips. Bella felt hot, like she was going to explode. She loved the way he ghosted touches on her body, she never in life had felt this way.

Jacob continued to kiss Bella, unsure if she was willing to go further. The wolf in him wanted to claim it's mate, but Jacob wasn't sure if Bella was ready. Jacob felt as hot as Bella. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy, and he wasn't sure what to do. He continued kissing her hungrily, and slid his hand under her shit. When his hand make contact with her breast, Bella moaned openly now.

He squeezed her breast again since he noticed she'd like it, and began trialing kisses down her chest. Bella didn't know what to do with herself. Jacob kissed down her chest until he got to her breast. He looked at her as if to ask permission. She nodded her head, and Jacob freed her breast from her sleep shirt. He took her nipple into his mouth, causing Bella to moan again. She had never felt this good before, not even when she had touched herself. She wanted more from him.

Jacob sucked her other nipple into his mouth, still trailing his hands all over her body. Jacob began to run his hands across her thighs. He slid his hand up and down the inside of her thigh to gauge if it made her feel uncomfortable, but she only opened her legs wider for him. Pushing her shorts to the side, Jacob started rubbing her clit. He looked up to see her reaction, and thought she looked beautiful. Her face was red in a flush from the pleasure, her eyes closed and mouth open. Jacob couldn't believe he was here in this moment, he had to be sure to keep his thoughts from the others when he phased.

He inserted a finger in her and began pumping in and out, causing Bella to moan loudly. Jacob released her breast from his mouth and kissed her to drown her moans not wanting to wake Charlie. He began pumping faster and faster, causing Bella's legs to shake. She had never ever experienced pleasure like this. Everything Jacob did to her was a foreign feeling, and she loved it. She felt very comfortable giving herself to Jacob this way.

Jacob removed his finger causing Bella to whine, and grabbed her sleep shorts pulling them down. Bella looked shy laying there in front of Jacob without her pants, but he kissed her wiping away this feeling. ''You're beautiful, Bella,'' said Jacob. He inserted his finger back into her causing her to begin moaning again. Jacob wanted to make Bella feel good, he wanted to show her that she was beautiful and should be worshipped. He began kissing a trail down her body until he reached her bundle of nerves. Jacob lowered his face giving her one long lick. Bella wrapped her legs around his neck and moaned, she'd never felt anything like this.

Jacob just smiled, and began licking her clit. He knew Bella was loving it. He continued pumping his finger in and out of her, wanting to give her the most pleasure possible. Bella was shaking and moaning, which sounded like music to Jacob's ears. He loved that she was vocal and that he knew he was giving her pleasure this way. Bella's legs began shaking harder, and she exploded. She'd never had an orgasm so strong, and was happy that Jacob was the one to give it to her.

Jacob crawled up her body, kissing her. His erection was pressed strongly up against his shorts, and Bella rubbed herself against it moaning again. She'd never done this before, but she knew she wanted Jacob. She loved him. ''I want you, Jacob,'' said Bella.

''Are you sure, Bells?'' asked Jacob. He didn't want her to do anything she wasnt truly comfortable with. She nodded her head yes and kissed him to assure him that she wanted him. Jacob began removing his shorts, and Bella looked down. She blushed, she'd known that Jacob wouldn't be small but his penis was impressive. She worried that it wouldn't fit in her.

Jacob began kissing Bella again while he placed his erection at her entrance, he looked at her one last time to be sure this was what she wanted. ''Please, Jacob'' said Bella. With that Jacob, pushed into her breaking her barrier. She had given herself to the one she loved.

Bella tensed from the pain, but Jacob just kissed her until she relaxed and he was able to ease himself all the way inside of her. Bella wanted to cry tears of joy, she'd never felt this way about someone. She was glad she had given her virginity to Jacob.

He began pumping in and out of her, Bella felt amazing around him. She was so tight, but Jacob knew he had to go slow to keep her comfortable. At first Bella felt uncomfortable, it didn't hurt but it was a foreign feeling to her. After a while, the uncomfortable feeling changed to pleasure. She began moaning again.

Jacob kept a slow pace, making love to his imprint. He'd never felt so complete in his life. Bella looked beautiful writhing beneath him, her eyes screwed shut and mouth open in an 'o'. ''Open your eyes, baby,'' Jacob said. He stared into her eyes as he moved deeply within her, pouring his love into every stroke he gave.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Bella felt too good, and this moment was too great. Jacob moved his hand between them and began rubbing Bella's clit. She scratched her arms down his back, while it had hurt at first like everyone said, Bella could feel the love between her and Jacob. His lovemaking was passionate, and she never wanted it to end. However, she felt her orgasm approaching.

''Come for me, Bella,'' pleaded Jacob. He didn't want to finish before she did, but she felt too good. He began to thrust deeper into her, and rubbed at her clit faster. Soon after, Bella felt herself fall apart. It was the greatest orgasm she had ever experienced. Jacob followed soon after, spilling his seed into her. He layed his forehead on hers.

''I love you, Bella,'' said Jacob. He was glad she was his imprint, he would have been devastated if it had been anyone else. He had never felt for a female the way he felt about Bella.

''I love you too, Jacob,'' said Bella. She covered herself with her sheet. Despite their passionate lovemaking, Bella was still shy. Jacob just gave her a cheeky grin, knowing how she was.

''I have to tell you something else, Bells'' said Jacob. He didn't feel nervous confessing this time. He knew Bella would accept him with open arms. ''What is it, Jake?'' asked Bella. What else could he possibly have to tell her?

''You're my imprint.''

* * *

A/N: That's all folks. Hope you liked it! Would definitely consider turning this into a series of one shots. Reviews are appreciated and wanted :) would let me know if I should try my hand at actual stories. Thanks all! XO


End file.
